In automatic washing machines, it is usual to provide a handle on the outer surface of the door controlling access to the washing chamber or to provide a lip projecting into a recessed area along one edge of the door to act as a handle. Washing machines with this type of lid normally have a mechanical brake connected to the cleaning drum which is activated when the door is opened to quickly slow down the drum to allow safe access to the clothes. Recently safety features on clothes cleaning appliances have become a requirement in certain areas. in this regard, a lock has been provided on the door which is activated during the spin cycle and to provide a time delayed release for the lock to ensure that the drum is at rest before the lid can be opened.